Alice
by Mitsuki Suzumiya
Summary: Lucy has always loved the tale of Alice in Wonderland. She made a personality that was just like Alice. But Alice was and has been kept inside her head. Lucy suffers from a split personality syndrome. Alice speaks to her sometimes. Taking her thoughts and turning them against her. But she was left forgotten and now Alice is back. To take revenge on those who would hurt Lucy. RatedT
1. Chapter 1

**FT|OCLucy|FT|OCLucy|FT|OCLucy**

**Title: Alice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Nor do I own the hotness of Sting. Or the cute couple of StiYukiRo (Sting &amp; Yukino &amp; Rogue). Hiro Mashima does. But I would not mind if he gave me his anime to continue. I, however, own the story plot and the OC placed in this. **

**Main Pairings: OC x Lucy**

**Side Pairings: Bicksanna (Bixlow x Lisanna), StiYukiRo, Side Nali, MiraFreed, Laxcana (Laxus x Cana).**

**Warnings: Slight bashing of Natsu, Tons of OOC (I believe that it fits the story line better), Gore, Horror, The Authors weirdness and stuff.**

**Authors Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic but it is only my first fanfic on this website. I have written tons of stories before but had deleted them because of all of the flames. So this story is a chance to prove whether or not I write good stories. Please R&amp;R and favourite and follow.**

* * *

She lazily glanced at the clock that stood on the other side of the guild. It was quiet today. She swirled her straw around her milkshake. Thoughts were flying in her head. Some taking her to the brink of insanity. 'Why did they leave me here?' Was her most common thought. Team Natsu had already left. 'Lucy, why don't you bring me out?' 'Lucy, it's lonely here. Take me out.' _Her _voice was taking over her thoughts.

Suddenly the guild doors blasted open. Team Natsu was back. But instead of Lucy, there was little Lisanna. Lucy and Lisanna are best friends. But Natsu had gotten in between them. Left Lucy out on the mission and took Lisanna instead. The guild celebrated. They had finished the mission. Except for the buildings that they had destroyed during it. But Lucy didn't know that. Because she wasn't there.

"How was the mission?" Lucy whispered. About a week ago she would have smiled. But it was different this time. They had left her. 'Let me take over Lucy. It's boring in here' She could sense the smile _she _had. The smile that gave her tingles. That made her shudder.

"Oh! It was fine. Natsu had destroyed buildings and Erza damaged the thief pretty badly. But otherwise it was fine. Gray just froze everything so we had to lose half the award." It seemed that Lisanna and Lucy's personality had switched. Small timid Lucy and bright loud Lisanna. Complete opposites but still best friend.

At the response to her question she gave a small smile. So they hadn't changed at all. Then the smile dropped. Except for me. Her head reeled. The thoughts kept coming back. She was at the edge of madness.

"Hey Luce, Do you think that it's okay if you go solo? Lisanna needs a team and I think that it would be better with us." Natsu had just come over. He was kicking her out. She turned to him.

"It's fine. Lisanna can swap with me. I need solo missions anyways." Lucy smiled. But it wasn't a happy one. She then started walking towards the direction of the guild walls. Her hair flew back. Blonde silky hair was flying everywhere. Her eyes looked at the direction of Natsu and his team. They were laughing and smiling. Lisanna looked at her with worry.

Lucy glanced back at her. Then she walked away.

A magical circle appeared in the middle of Lucy's apartment. A girl came out, one looking exactly like her. One that had black hair that wasn't tied up at the side and who had red eyes. Someone that emitted powerful magical energy, energy that would surpass Natsu.

"Stop sulking brat. Smile." Red eyes narrowed at her direction. Lucy sighed and glared back at her.

"Alice, why are you out? You are my other personality, my other half. Why are you here in the outside world? I didn't permit you to." Lucy started to look around her kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm you, you don't have to feed me brat. I rely on your nutrition's." 'Alice' started to walk towards her. She held Lucy's hand with her one hand and held her chin with the other, forcing her to look up.

"You will have to betray them soon. Even if they look like they have betrayed you. Stop sulking, I'll help you get your revenge, I haven't gotten a good look at human blood anyways." Alice grinned a Cheshire grin. Lucy scoffed and prepared food for herself, doubling it to double her nutritional value in which feeds Alice.

"Look, I don't need your help, and don't call me brat. Only Mikuro can call me that." Lucy blushed at the sound of his name rolling of her tongue. Alice rolled her eyes when she did.

"Stop pining over him. He'll think you're a weird brat who is his stalker. And no, only Mikuro and I can call you brat." Alice sneered. Then she glanced at the clock. It read 11:06.

"We've talked for more than two hours brat. I have to go back inside your head of weird thoughts. Also Lucy, you're not alone. You've got me, Mikuro and Shuroi. Me especially. By the way, tell Jii-san that you're leaving. They'll come and get us two days from now. Pack for two too. I have overstayed my visit. See ya brat." Alice then left with a poof, leaving a small trail of smoke.

"Thanks Alice, You are my 3rd only friend in the world." Lucy sighed and started eating, worry gathering around her head. 'I wonder what would happen tomorrow. I guess I'll find out later.'

* * *

**Authors Note: How did you like my first chapter of my first fanfic? I'll update every week on Sundays, sometimes ill update randomly when I'm in the mood. I'm very sorry that I have only updated today even though it was supposed to be yesterday but I was trying to be social and ended up in a party I didn't want to be in. Thanks for R&amp;Ring!**

**Words all together: 1043 words. **


	2. Chapter 2

**FT|OCxLucy|FT|OCxLucy|FT**

**Title: Alice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. Nor do I own the hotness of Sting. Or the cute couple of StiYukiRo (Sting &amp; Yukino &amp; Rogue). Hiro Mashima does. But I would not mind if he gave me his anime to continue. I, however, own the story plot and the OC placed in this. **

**Main Pairings: OC x Lucy**

**Side Pairings: Bicksanna (Bixlow x Lisanna), StiYukiRo, Side Nali, MiraFreed, Laxcana (Laxus x Cana).**

**Warnings: Slight bashing of Natsu, Tons of OOC (I believe that it fits the story line better), Gore, Horror (Not Really), the authors weirdness and stuff.**

**Authors Note: Hello! It's me again! I was disappointed at the lack of reviews (There's none.). But don't worry. It's just reviews. It's not as if I'm in love with your reviews (Pssshhhh Liar) I have a case of a double personality thing (In her mind though). The person in brackets, (That's Moi) is my other self, Alice (Just like Lucy eh?)**_**.**_** I also thank the 2 followers that have taken their time to read this. I need some reviews for this story or else I'm not gonna update till I have at least 20 reviews. Please support my other story Her Cold Eyes as it is my first OneShot and I also want some reviews on that too. Thanks for taking your time on reading this. Even though it's very crappy.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

2 figures stood outside Lucy's apartment. One was looking at the watch on his wrist and the other looked annoyed. The annoyed one looked at the other.

"Tch, when is the blondie coming? Are you sure she won't ditch us?" The figure asked. The other figure sighed and looked at his watch again. "Well?"

"It's not yet time yet? She'll come with us in the morning and it's still dark out."

"Mikuro, stop being a pussy and ask her out. Anyone can see you like her." The guy in the cloak teased.

"It's _complicated _Shuroi" 'Mikuro' glared with a look that said 'this conversation is over'. 'Shuroi' replied with a glare as well. They moved close enough to touch each other's forehead. Passer-by's had looked at them confused and some were whispering.

"Shuroi! Mikuro! Minna!" A girly voice had stopped their fight and saw a blonde busty woman running towards them. Shuroi and Mikuro stopped glaring at each other and smiled.

"Lucy! You came! Where's Alice?" At the mention of Alice's name, Shuroi blushed. Mikuro and Lucy looked at each other with knowing eyes and then Lucy closed her eyes and channelled her power. Then a magic circle appeared and a woman came that looked exactly like Lucy except with black hair and red eyes.

"You called? Alice is present!" Alice winked a seductive wink and Shuroi felt a nosebleed coming. Mikuro and Lucy saw his expression and smirked. Mikuro and Shuroi let their hoods down and 2 teens with identical looks (one with black hair and blue eyes and the other with blue hair and black eyes) appeared. They were twins from different fathers. But their own fathers were also twin brother that had them both loving one woman. Shuroi and Mikuro had 2 fathers and one mother.

"How did you convince Makarov to let you go? I mean, doesn't he love his family too much to let them walk their own path? No offense to your old guild master." Mikuro saw Lucy's sad eyes and began internally panicking.

"It was sad to see him crying. No one else knows. I specifically told master to not tell them." Lucy sighed and looked up at the sky with her hands on her head and she held her bag. Mikuro looked at her with sympathetic eyes and also looked up at the sky. Shuroi and Alice looked at them with sad, knowing eyes.

"Let's change the subject. It's too depressing. What time does the train go off?" Lucy smiled and looked at Mikuro who was already looking at his wrist watch and saw that they were late.

"Shiz*! We're late for the train." Lucy looked at him with scared eyes and Shuroi started to look for a spell of speed in his spell book.

"Run for it!"

* * *

"We missed it." The gang stood at the train station with a forlorn look on their face and depressive lines where imaginably placed on their heads. Passengers who had just gotten off the train looked at them with worry and confusion.

"Granny Maria will get mad at us won't she?" "Yeah." Shuroi and Mikuro shivered and looked at each other with fear. Granny Maria was a scary lady. She was the mum of Shuroi and Mikuro but was called granny because of her age. One might not think she was 40 years with her full brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and plump red lips.

"I guess we have to walk there?" Lucy tried helping their mood but to no avail. They were still gonna suffer the wrath of Granny Maria.

"We could always teleport. I can do it for 2 people at once and that is including myself." Alice told them and they looked at her with glinting eyes. Alice backed away.

"I guess we could teleport. Shuroi trained as well so that he could teleport too. Alice you take Lucy and I could go with Shuroi." "Ok"

The Squad started to make a teleport magic circle and started to place each other in front of it.

"Make sure you don't stand at the edge so that you won't get slice in half or quarters." Alice grinned evilly and stepped on the portal. Lucy did as well. Shuroi stepped on his portal with Mikuro. Then a bright light appeared.

When they arrived, they were met with grasslands and mills. A cottage house appeared right in the middle and a young woman was glaring at them.

"What did I tell you about using magic here?" She pinched their ears and started to pull them towards the house.

"Technically we didn't use it here. We used it at the station since we were late." Alice said in the matter of factly tone. The woman glared harder and pinched their ears harder.

"Now what did I say about being late on anything? I guess you have to stay here longer for training." She went inside the house, closing the door behind her.

**Authors Note: How did you like that? Second chapter is done! Many headaches were born by this, all in different types. I guess I'm a little late but that was because I didn't know that Sunday was Mother's day and I had to go to church then celebrate it with my family. I want to sleep or maybe eat now so I have to go! Please R&amp;R and don't forget to F&amp;F as well. I want to thank the 3 F&amp;F people that have seen this story. **

**Words: 1190**


End file.
